epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 23 Chat Awesomes (MrA and AG) vs Non chat Awesomes (A6 and ZA) (Mario vs Wright)
...that's a long title....will that even be see able in recent blogs?....whatever ANYWAYS WELCOME BACK to another Parody...and it's another Battle parody, but since I have no current Battle parodies planned there will be actual song parodies in the poll this time, >:) MWAHAHAHAHA...ahem.. Anyways, lets see what Future Axel has to say Future Axel:...what do you mean...you already made the rap... Now Axel:...oh yeah, I'm about to copy and Paste it, well, anyways Enjoy! Note Suggestions suggestions suggestions...I'm running out of them...so...halp, I need at least 12 more parodies for season 2 Battle Note Since I can't really divide who says what, here who's...who AG = Wilbur MrA = Orville Zawesome = Mario AwesomeSix = Luigi Non chat Awsomes vs Chat Awesomes Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQUHwBNMfOc Chat Awesomes We are the Chat Awesomes and we will be Chat Mods, We are here to cause Problems, are you looking for your comments? Well, I can tell you that they're not in chat, cause you're never there, So why don't you make like Devil, and get out of here. Before us, there were no Awesome Users in the chat, You think we're scared of two copiers who can't even do that. You shoulda woulda coulda needa get a wiki ban, Cause after this we'll just see who's, the "Awesomer" man. Non-Chat Awesomes Guys, it's me, Zawesome! And AwesomeSix motherfuckers, Why don't you two get back on chat, and have Non-Awesome Sex with each other, Look at these two, their accounts must be Super Gay, Two non-Awesome dudes, name AwesomeGaymer and MrA! You spent all your time in chatroom? damn! Why don't you make friends with new users by commenting them! You should stay outta chat anyways, no one likes you in there, You may be known by most people, but they all think that you're Queers. Chat Awesomes We don't needa chat, cause were Awesome like that, But we spread laughter and joy to the Mods and Crats. We'll be pressing your ban button when we get Promoted, So what will you do when you can't even Comment. You've got a lotta nerve, but let me tell you a statement, How do you say you're better than us. when you're not even Active! Non-Chat Awesome We'll turn your account into a Dead Chat, Don't mess with us! AGs never been mod and MrA what happened to your Status? Like BAN! how you like this bitch!? Give you lag in the chat like what happened to Sam-is. (Both Join the chat for once) You'll get kicked out! Time for you to see what Z and 6 is all about! We've been dropping Awesome rhymes since we started this parody! Sorry Chat-Awesomes, This time you chose the wrong wiki. WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY Who won? MrA and AG ZAwesome and AwesomeSix Song End That actually took me a day or two to write, it wasn't that easy, but I think it came out pretty good , tell me what you think :D Not much else to say so see ya next time people What Parody do you want Next? Have to Choose One (NF) (Boulevard Of Broken Dreams) ERB wiki Idiot (Samis) (American Idiot) BTTF (BTTF) (YMCA) Category:Blog posts